stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Independence class
The Independence-class heavy battle cruiser was the premiere capital ship of the Federation Starfleet during the mid 25th century. The USS Enterprise-H, the 2nd ship of the class, was, as with ALL ships that bore the Enterprise ''name, the Federation flagship, and launched in 2453, with the class prototype itself launching in 2451. (Star Trek: The Seed Of Khan'') Specifications: Affiliation : Federation Type : Explorer / Heavy Cruiser Unit Run : Commissioned : 2450 - present Dimensions : Length : 993 m Beam : 728 m Height : 124 m Decks : 27-36 Mass : 4,960,000 metric tons Crew : 775 to 1,595, standard is 1,230, 15,000 person evacuation limit. Armament : 12 x Type XIV phaser dome arrays, total output 144,000 TeraWatts (6 dorsal, 6 ventral) 9 x Type XIII temporal phaser arrays, total output 198,000 TeraWatts (4 dorsal, 5 ventral) 6 x Type 3 burst fire multi spectral torpedo launchers with 380 rounds (3 fore, 3 aft) 9 x Type VI multi directional pulse phaser cannons, total output 128,000 TeraWatts (6 dorsal, 3 ventral) Defence Systems : High capacity shield system, total capacity 4,180,000 TeraJoules Heavy Duranium/Tritanium Double hull plus 18 cm Ablative armour. Standard level Structural Integrity Field Warp Speeds (TNG scale) : Normal Cruise : 6 Maximum Cruise : 9.2 Maximum Rated : 9.6 for 36 hours, 9.9999952, or in comparison 75,000 lightyears in just 32 hours, Quantum Slipstream factor 5 for 12 hours. Strength Indices : (Galaxy class = 1,000) Beam Firepower : 3,960 Torpedo Firepower : 3,000 Weapon Range and Accuracy : 1,300 Shield Strength : 1,548 Hull Armour : 3,100 Speed : 125,319 Combat Manoeuvrability : 1,700 Overall Strength Index : 11,132 Diplomatic Capability : 7 Expected Hull Life : 100 Refit Cycle : Minor : 1 year Standard : 1 years Major : 30 years Ships of the class: USS Adams (NCC-131776) USS America (NCC-471776) USS Apollo (NCC-133687) USS Asimov (NCC-131691) USS Atlantis (NCC-135369) USS Avenger (NCC-137990) USS Bajor (NCC-132259-A) USS Bellerophon (NCC-155066) USS Bozeman (NCC-1941-E) USS Celestial (NCC-131415) USS Cerberus (NCC-120557) USS Challenger (NCC-140483) USS Churchill (NCC-164851) USS Columbia (NCC-190497) USS Concord (NCC-137518) USS Constellation (NCC-165651) USS Constitution (NCC-1700-D) USS Currie (NCC-102350) USS Damocles (NCC-125475) USS Daedalus (NCC-146633) USS Dauntless (NCC-160419) USS Declaration (NCC-132679) USS Delphi (NCC-142061) USS Defiant (NCC-146646) USS Defiant II (NCC-149502) USS Devastator (NCC-122167) USS Discovery (NCC-142498) USS Eagle (NCC-147702) USS Endeavor (NCC-141715) USS Endeavour (NCC-142609) USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-H) USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-I) USS Essex (NCC-162665) USS Excalibur (NCC-189209) USS Excelsior (NCC-2000-E) USS Exeter (NCC-151390) USS Farragut (NCC-119492) USS Federation (NCC-119547) USS Galactica (NCC-147872) USS Goliath (NCC-135255) USS Hancock (NCC-141905) USS Hood (NCC-182889) USS Horizon (NCC-189250) USS Horizon (NCC-2181-A) USS Hornet (NCC-188748) USS Icarus (NCC-147492) USS Illustrious (NCC-142222) USS Independence (NX-139574) USS Independence (NCC-206940) USS Indianapolis (NCC-121961) USS Indomitable (NCC-210091) USS Intrepid (NCC-147569) USS Invincible (NCC-133967) USS Juno (NCC-124155) USS Justice (NCC-120846) USS Kliamanjaro (NCC-149266) USS Kongo (NCC-102308) USS Lexington (NCC-121955) USS Livingston (NCC-110293) USS Los Angeles (NCC-156651) USS Martok (NCC-107049-B) USS Majestic (NCC-210008) USS Nautilus (NCC-147470) USS Noble (NCC-209999) USS Odyssey (NCC-191446) USS Phoenix (NCC-130215) USS Pioneer (NCC-140472) USS Potemkin (NCC-134849) USS Providence (NCC-141120) USS Proxima (NCC-113299) USS Prometheus (NCC-182752) USS Protector (NCC-178510) USS Pulsar (NCC-142057) USS Punisher (NCC-156651) USS Quasar (NCC-136556) USS Quuandar (NCC-147492) USS Ranger (NCC-143682) USS Republic (NCC-102133) USS Santiago (NCC-165651) USS Saratoga (NCC-162098) USS Sentinel (NCC-137869) USS Stargazer (NCC-2893-E) USS Tenacity (NCC-104869) USS Ticonderoga (NCC-139194) USS Titan (NCC-157452) USS Ultra (NCC-140533) USS Ulysses (NCC-181626) USS Unbelievable (NCC-142057) USS Valiant (NCC-150601) USS Vesta (NCC-180201) USS Victory (NCC-117973) USS Victorious (NCC-148414) USS Vigilant (NCC-140546) USS Voyager (NCC-148636) USS Warrior (NCC-142257) USS Washington (NCC-102135) USS Wolf (NCC-133955) USS Xavier (NCC-155066) USS Xerxes (NCC-108175) USS Yamato (NCC-141909) USS Yamamoto (NCC-156447) USS Yorktown (NCC-180444) USS Zenith (NCC-120570) USS Zeus (NCC-122167)